1953 in film
The year 1953 in film involved some significant events. Events February 5 — Walt Disney's production of J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan, starring Bobby Driscoll and Kathryn Beaumont, premieres to astounding acclaim from critics and audiences and quickly becomes one of the most beloved Disney films as well as the most definitive Peter Pan film adaptation ever. It was an impressive achievement by Disney's animation department and a vast improvement on Alice in Wonderland, which nearly bankrupted the studio after it had managed a dramatic and bold comeback to greatness with Cinderella the year prior to Alice July 1 — Stalag 17, directed by Billy Wilder and starring William Holden, premieres and is considered by the critics and audiences to be one of the greatest WWII Prisoner of War films ever made. August 5 — Fred Zinnemann's romantic and war masterpiece From Here to Eternity, starring Burt Lancaster, Montgomery Clift, Deborah Kerr, Frank Sinatra, and Donna Reed, premieres. August 27 — William Wyler's immortal romantic tale of Roman Holiday, starring Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn, premieres and it propelled Hepburn to super stardom. September 16 — Religious epic The Robe, starring Richard Burton and Jean Simmons, debuts as the first widescreen anamorphic film in cinema history, filmed in CinemaScope. Top-grossing films (U.S.)"The Top Box Office Hits of 1953". Variety, January 13, 1954. Awards Academy Awards: Best Picture: From Here to Eternity - Columbia PicturesBest Director: Fred Zinnemann - From Here to EternityBest Actor: William Holden - Stalag 17Best Actress: Audrey Hepburn - Roman HolidayBest Supporting Actor: Frank Sinatra - From Here to EternityBest Supporting Actress: Donna Reed - From Here to Eternity Golden Globe Awards: Drama:Best Picture: The RobeBest Actor: Spencer Tracy - The ActressBest Actress: Audrey Hepburn - Roman HolidayMusical or comedy:Best Picture: No awardBest Actor: David Niven - The Moon Is BlueBest Actress: Ethel Merman - Call Me MadamOtherBest Director: Fred Zinnemann - From Here to Eternity Grand Prix (Cannes Film Festival): The Wages of Fear (Le salaire de la peur), directed by Henri-Georges Clouzot, France / Italy Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): Not awarded Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): The Wages of Fear (Le salaire de la peur), directed by Henri-Georges Clouzot, France / Italy Notable films released in 1953 #Peter Pan Serials Canadian Mounties vs Atomic Invaders, starring Bill Henry The Great Adventures of Captain Kidd, starring Richard Crane Jungle Drums of Africa, starring Clayton Moore and Phyllis Coates The Lost Planet, starring Judd Holdren Short film series Mickey Mouse (1928)-(1953) Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Popeye (1933–1957) Donald Duck (1934)-(1956) The Three Stooges (1934–1959) Goofy (1939)-(1953) Tom and Jerry (1940–1958) Bugs Bunny (1940)-(1962) Chip and Dale (1943–1956) Droopy (1943–1958) Sylvester the Cat (1944–1966) Yosemite Sam (1945–1963) Ranger Don (1953-1956) Speedy Gonzales (1953-1968) Births Deaths Debuts Stanley Kubrick(director) - Fear and Desire Steve McQueen - Girl on the Run Anthony Perkins - The Actress Notes 1.Jump up ^ "The Top Box Office Hits of 1953". Variety, January 13, 1954. Category:1953 in film Category:Years in film